1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems, and in particular to order management systems. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer implemented method, apparatus, and computer program product for production order grouping using grouping rules.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a manufacturer receives an order, the order is often entered into an order management system, such as a Materials Resource Planning (MRP) system. The Materials Resource Planning system creates a unit of work within the order to fulfill each portion of the order. Currently, once the order is entered into the Materials Resource Planning system, the order should be shipped “as ordered”. The current method of processing an order only works in an ideal world where there are no parts shortages and all orders can be fulfilled on time and as placed.
Often, however, different issues can complicate the fulfillment of an order. For example, an inventory shortage or a quality issue may result in an initial order being short shipped. Short shipped means that only a portion of the ordered units are shipped to the buyer, leaving part of the initial order to be filled at a later date. When this happens, there is no way to group the unfulfilled portion of the order with new orders or with backlogged orders that have similar shipment characteristics. As a result, manufacturing is left with many fragments of individual shipments for the remaining portions that have been unfulfilled.